Help me name it?
by Frayed90
Summary: This is mainly for my own imagination's benefit. An OC story: a friend from Haruhi's past comes to Ouran. Yeah, sounds MarySueish but it's my party and I'll cry if I want to!


A/N: I know many people wince from OCs…but my head invents one for every anime…or movie…or anything…that I see and I simply must give it life. This isn't OC-centric, so there'll be plenty of canons and typical Ouran stuff. There'll be hetero and male and female slash pairings.

**Haruhi's Mysterious Friend**

"Seito…sama…" the dark-haired girl choked out. "Forgive…"

The girl's bright green eyes were awash with tears and seemed to look at something in the snowing sky that no-one else could see. Her delicate kimono was stained with scarlet and drops of the brightly-coloured ichor decorated the pure white snow around her. A samurai held her tenderly, handsome visage bereft with pain, as his love languished in his arms.

"Rest now, Yoko. There is nothing to forgive…" the man managed, laying a gentle kiss upon her pale brow. "We shall meet again in the next life and I will search for you always."

"No…forgive yourself…idiot," Yoko said, soft lips twitching into a smile, even as her eyes lidded and her body became limp and lifeless.

"Yoko-chan…"

The samurai laid her down gently on the snow, his sword buried through the centre of her chest…a wordless scream of grief escaped him, as he tore the sword from her lifeless body and turned it on himself. As he collapsed, his hand reached for hers. The screen faded.

The lights of the cinema waxed on slowly, revealing the audience, many of whom sported tears on their faces. Amongst the audience, one group was particularly melodramatic.

"Yoko-chan!" the Hitachiin twins sobbed, Kaoru and Hikaru clinging to each other in support; a more high-pitched wail punctuated this, as Honey buried his face in Mori's chest and cried.

Tamaki wiped a clinging tear from his face, watching the rolling credits.

"To die for your lover…a deed to be written across the Heavens for all other lovers to see. To live without half your soul and to pursue her across the ages. That is how I hope to live and die, with my princess in my arms."

Kyouya shut his notebook and pocketed his pen.

"Very nice, Tamaki," he said solemnly. "You can use that line for our next session."

Tamaki shot Kyouya an annoyed look. He had meant every word of it. After all, he did truly love every princess…well, at least a little. It lent conviction to his words. His thoughts strayed to Haruhi. It was a shame she couldn't come.

_+Flashback+_

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi said, irritated.

Outside the apartment Haruhi shared with her father, Tamaki had automatically spun Haruhi off her feet, before thoroughly snuggling her. A nerve twitched above her right eye, as he displayed her in all her pyjama glory.

"So kawaii!" he cooed childishly. "My little daughter!"

Haruhi had started growing up, over the year; it would be harder to conceal that she was a girl. Her eyelashes had thickened, shielding her beautiful, wide eyes. Her lips were a little poutier and, after a year with the Host Club, she no longer turned red as easily. Instead, as if the rushing of blood to her face had slowed, she blushed prettily instead. She blushed now. She was wearing a lacy confection that her father had lain out on her bed for her. It left her shoulders bare and ribbon straps held it to her arms. There was a gathering of lace at her chest (which had grown slightly) and it cut off below her knees.

"Haru-chan is so cute when she's a girl!" Honey agreed.

"Honey-senpai, I am always a girl. But why are you all here?" Haruhi said, turning her head slowly to face Tamaki. "Put. Me. Down."

Tamaki, seeing the hellish flames burning in the girl's eyes, immediately complied. In the same moment he had made a 'V' with his fingers and stood at the front of the group, grinning madly.

"Haruhi! Come with us to the movies!" he crowed, as his victory was assured. "We are seeing an epic romance, which girls all love! _Yoko of the Snow_!"

"I've seen it," Haruhi said blankly, stepping back inside.

"It's just come out last night and you were busy doing your English holiday assignment last night," Kyouya said critically, raising an eyebrow- Haruhi lied rarely and, when she did, she did so poorly; disregarding the lie she lived at Ouran, that is.

"I went to the debut screening. With a friend."

The door slammed and, no matter how many times Tamaki was a gentleman and knocked, she never answered it. In fact, Tamaki had fled when he heard heavier footsteps. Ryoji Fujioka seemed to relish picking on Tamaki and he wasn't about to have a showdown with Haruhi's father so early in the morning. Sporting pouts, the Host Club left.

_+End Flashback+_

"Who do you think Haruhi's friend is?" Hikaru said, as he sipped from a soda, as they waited outside the cinema for Kyouya's limousine to pick them up. "Why didn't she tell us about her?"

"Her?" Kaoru said carefully, watching his twin's wistful expression. "Why not a him? Maybe that's why Haruhi didn't tell us about her date?"

"Wha- a date? My little girl went on a date?!" Tamaki said, chagrined.

"Not that it matters or anything," Hikaru said quickly, with well-concealed anger. "That she would go out with another friend but not us."

Kaoru's hand immediately brushed against Hikaru's, who automatically seized it and held it. Kaoru ran his thumb along his twin's palm, calming him. Hikaru had come to terms with his crush for Haruhi and possessiveness- Kaoru was still preparing to let his brother go. It would be good for him, he reasoned. For both of them.

"Only the acting cast, people who worked on the set and their guests would have attended," Kyouya enlightened the twins. "And Haruhi wouldn't have many friends old enough to be working on the set."

"Haru-chan's boyfriend is an actor?" Honey said sweetly, one finger to his mouth in thought.

Beside him, Mori was silent. As usual. Because Mori never spoke anyway.

"Haruhi does not have a boyfriend!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Benibara each yelled suddenly, in denial.

Of course, everyone took a moment to blink at the appearance of Benio Amakusa, President of Zuka and the Lady of the Red Rose. Even her two friends, the Lady of the Lilly, Chizuru, and the Lady of the Daisy, Hinako, looked a little embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Benio-chan-" Kyouya greeted politely, pretending not to notice the look of distaste on the tall woman's face at the feminine title. "What a coincidence! And I see you have your fanclub too! What tears you away from your important preparations for your next show?"

A few metres behind, the Zuka Fan Club stood obediently, glaring at the students from Ouran. Benio had suddenly whipped around, staring adoringly at a poster for the movie they had just seen. It showed a glorious Yoko, enshrined in roses.

"Kadano Miho!" she breathed out, eyes set on the glorious green ones of the actress. "Not her real name, of course…but she is…_magnifique_! She is new to the field, but has excelled! A child from a poor family, who fought and fought for her break and found it! She marked me as one of her idols, her inspiration. I shall make her my muse. I will ensnare her and she will come to St Lobelia's and take her place beside me-"

Benio suddenly realised that she was talking to empty air. Her fanclub watched her fervour in admiration, her passion drawing the blood to her cheeks. Benio bowed her head slightly and flicked a strand of dark hair from her face, laughing in her deep, melodic voice.

"But, of course, I must find her first. I still have my sights set on that slave of the Host Club and shall free her…Fujioka-chan would look pretty beside my dearest Miho."

A/N: If you've yet to guess the OC…well, all shall be revealed.


End file.
